Mark Bagman
History Mark Matthew Bagman is the fourth born, and the youngest son in his large family with five siblings. Given that he is the one of two boys, it was natural that he and his older brother, Thomas, would bond together. Growing up together, the first eight years of Mark's life were the most fun he can remember. Mark was with Thomas when his first signs of magic appeared. They were outside together, wrestling around in the grass, when Mark turned the leaves orange... in the middle of the summer. Mark was about six at the time-- Thomas was nine, and had already discovered his signs of magic. Thomas explained what it was, and that he wouldn't be allowed to purposely use his magic until they got to Hogwarts. When Mark was eight, Thomas left for Hogwarts, and Mark found himself very lonely with only his sisters Faith and Melinda left. He found himself wanting to write to his brother a lot, and hoped that Hogwarts would be everything he dreamed it would be when he was there. Mark slowly learned how to be more independent. He often thought to himself ''"What would Thomas do?"''He desperately hoped to be Sorted into Gryffindor, so that he and his brother can see each other all the time, but was sorted into Hufflepuff instead. While he identifies with the other Hufflepuff's well, he refuses to admit that Hufflepuff is his true house. He does not spend much time in the common room, since the death of his parents he can rarely be found there or the boy's dorm. Personality Mark's loyalty is one of his strongest characteristics. This is usually applied to his older brother, Thomas. Mark is also slightly traditional, especially when it comes to gender roles. That is not to say that Mark believes women are lesser-than, but rather he believes women are to be protected. This applies to all of his sisters, regardless of age, as well as any female friends he makes. Mark is a little soft-spoken. He's not overly confident in himself, like Thomas and Faith. This can be attributed to the fact that Thomas always acts as though he has the right answer-- it was always easier for Mark to agree with Thomas. Mark doesn't really care for confrontation, and avoids conflict if he can. Appearance Mark has darker hair, like his brother Thomas, and blue eyes like his sister Faith. Mark's hair is usually a little longer, possibly longer than it should be. It could be described as "scruffy," but his mother has never complained, so he has kept it that way. His eyes are usually over expressive-- a quality to makes up for the fact that he's quite soft spoken. Friends and Family |Charity: 6 years older |Thomas: 3 years older |Faith: 1 year older |Melinda: 2 years younger Trivia *Mark means: "Polite, shinning" *Matthews means: "Gift of God" *Marks model is Liam Aiken *Mark has a special bond with his brother, Thomas. *Mark loves Quidditch, especially around the time of the World Cup. *Mark is a very outdoorsy person. Category:Character